


We were sparkling

by SalciaRhea



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalciaRhea/pseuds/SalciaRhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses in the life of the Maximoff twins, before everything started to burn and after it turned to ashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were sparkling

Wanda is six and Pietro is twelve minutes older that her. The air smells like daisies and lemonade that had too much sugar added. They walk hand in hand, Wanda’s hand is cold in comparison to Pietro’s warm one. They stop by the pond to see the ducks with their small ducklings, Pietro stole some pieces of bread to give to the ducklings. When they feed them Wanda smiles so bright that the stars seem dull in comparison. “Do you think Daj will mind if we take one home” Pietro imagines Daj glaring at them for bringing an animal in her house, hands on her hips and fire in her dark eyes.

“But won’t their Daj be sad if we take one way?” and Wanda nodded because she know the little duckling will also miss his Dat and Daj.  
When they get home with grass stains on their legs and blouses and mud on their shoes, Daj yells at them. Dat tells the twins they have to be more careful with their clothes because if they destroy them means Daj and Dat have to buy them new ones and they are expensive. Puri Daj stops by every Wednesday because she lives in another town, fingers wrinkled with pretty gold rings, her flowery long skirt brushes the floor and that green shawl with roses they bought her last year. Wanda hears Dat murmuring “That woman again”. They sit on her lap after dinner, her long bony fingers caressing their dark curls while she sings Nane Tsokha with her raspy voice. Puri Daj never liked Dat, with his blond hair and blue eyes. In her eyes Dat was just another Gadje. When night comes she sits on the garden cross-legged as she fortune tells, Wanda on her left with red ribbons in her hair and Pietro on her right with his new dress shirt Puri Daj bought for him. Dat doesn’t like that because the neighbor will see. Wanda doesn’t understand why it’s a bad thing if the neighbor will see and neither does Pietro.

* * *

  
They are nine and it's winter, now the whole town covered in snow making it look pure and clean.  
Pietro gets suspended from school because he punched a boy from their class in the nose. When asked why he did that, he answers with fire in his eyes “He called Wanda a filthy crow”. Dat is angry at him for doing something so reckless but Daj comes at night with two cookies in their room, one for him and one for Wanda, telling him he did the right thing. “You are siblings and nothing can change that, protect one another”. Daj kissed their foreheads. Wanda held his hand and she tells Pietro he was her hero. Pietro thinks that being a brother is better that being a superhero.

In the morning Puri Daj is in the kitchen reading in tea leafs. She saw broken glass, buildings crumbling and blood. Dat tells them that nothing that she says is true and the twins believe him but they should have knew that what Puri Daj sees happens.

* * *

  
They are ten and for two days they have been under the bed. Next to them a bomb, not bigger that Wanda with the engraving Stark in big black letters. Dat and Daj under the rumbles. Wanda cries, eyes red and puffy. He hums Loli Phabay, just like how Daj did when Wanda had a nightmare. He kisses her forehead with his chapped lips and tries to scream again but nobody hears him. Pietro hugs his sister so tight that maybe their heart could be closer. He stares at the bomb and wonders why somebody would create something so evil. Something so distructive.

A few hours later a lady not older that Dat finds them and calls for help. They are send to an orphanage since Puri Daj died too in the bombing. The kids call them Gypsies and Wanda just hangs her head low but Pietro kicks and bites, calls them Gadje. The ladies there don’t like him one bit (Maybe it is the fact he is a Roma, maybe because he is a Jew, maybe because he never backed away from a fight even if it was stupid). Things started to go missing and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes blames it on them because if they are Romas means they are thieves. Pietro ignores it because Wanda asked him to. Family after family takes them in but none of them wants a boy with anger management and a troubled girl. They always return to that orphanage with broad windows and beds that smell like rust and salt. They ran from that place at the age of fifteen and nobody hears from them and they know that nobody will care or miss them.

* * *

  
They are seventeen and alone. Pietro wants to go to the Riots, because he is angry at Stark and his bombs that killed Dat and Daj, at the Gadje for always calling them "Fucking Gypsies", at the fact that the government was lying them with a smile on their faces.

“No” said Wanda firmly “You will get killed Pietro!”

“Not if you will be there phen” he pleads and begs until she says Yes. He jumps around their small apartment like a puppy. Pietro kisses her forehead and hair, whispering he loves her. She says she loves him too.

Just as she thought after four hours at their first Riot people started shooting, nine death and twenty injured. They help with the burials. Neither she nor he knew them but they think they were nice people that wanted to change something in this country.

Wanda held Pietro’s hand so tight her knuckles turned white that night. It was warm and soft reminding her of the days Dat used to take them to that lake in the woods to go fishing. Were ever they caught something Dat would pat them on the back with a broad smile. Daj would cook it, her hair in ponytail, from her neck hanging a necklace with a heart locked that had a picture with all of them.

The bed creaks under them, Pietro complains about how the cover’s a sheer pink with white and yellow butterflies “Couldn’t you find something even more _girly_ that this?” he smiles, his white teeth showing, dark curls falling in to his eyes.  
“It was cheap smartass” she sticks her tongue and Pietro laughs and God how she missed his laugh. He tangles his fingers with hers and for a moment the world was only them.

* * *

  
They are twenty and they volunteered to a new project. They said they need soldiers and Pietro was the first to enrollee meaning Wanda was right behind him.  
Later they learned that they weren’t soldiers they were lab rats. Each serum they injected in them made the twins want to scream and whimper on the floor. Wanda feel like somebody was pulling her teeth out and breaking each of her fingers. But nothing compares to the fact that Pietro wasn’t near her and holding her hand, their fingers intertwined.

He could hear him in the room next door, his body moving frantically, hitting the walls over and over again. The sounds he made when he hit de walls scared her more that the fact she could feel people emotions now, read their minds or get to move things with her mind. It was like a truck was hitting a car except every time she could hear his bones cracking. It was a sound that sends shivers down her spine.

She doesn’t know how much has it been since she saw him but when she saw him again she started crying. He held her close to his body, his hair was long and a pearly white like Puri Daj hair. Pietro’s hands were in her hair, tangling in the curly mess she used to call hair but now it resembled more a bird nest.

The guard glared their way, calling them “Filthy Gypsies”. Pietro wanted to kill that man so much in that moment but he refrained himself because the last time he punched a guard they putted him in an electric chair, he doesn’t want to think what they will do if he killed one. He concentrated on Wanda, his darling little Wanda. Why was he so stupid to drag her in to this, he was support to protect her, that what he promised Daj. They both sing softly Muro Shavo, remembering how they used to dance in the living room were ever Daj played that song on the cassette player.

* * *

  
They are twenty-two and their only ally turned in to the enemy. And now their enemies turned in to allies. Too much happened in one day. Pietro hated working with Stark more that Wanda hated working with that man. They both were surrounded by Gadje and one of the things Pietro learned from Puri Daj was that when a Roma was surrounded by Gadje his greatest weapon is his sharp tongue. Pietro did what he knew best, cut people open with his words.  
And his words cut deep because they deserve this especially Stark, who he still want to rip to shreds. Wanda said nothing but she dragged him to another room to change.

Pietro changes his shirt to a blue one and throws something red at Wanda. She look at it realizing it was a red leather jacket. She always wanted one but they were too expensive. She puts it on, feeling like a little girl trying on her first princess dress even though she never knew how that feel neither. “It look good on you little sister” He smiled as he tied his laces.

 

The battle is tight, robots everywhere and he won’t leave her alone. The people need him more that her (it was a lie she told to herself in that moment, Pietro was her, he was her brother, the only thing left from a family long gone that never had a chance against a cruel world). “You know I am twelve minutes older that you” and she feels tears are forming in her eyes because he didn’t said that in years. With a smile on her face she says “Go”. They were Maximoffs, her Puri Daj and Puri Dat were Holocaust survivors and the twins will leave this war alive too, because they promised one another and Daj they will protect one another. She is destroying the robots one by one until she could feel Pietro less and less until his heart beat stopped. She collapsed on the floor her powers exploding like the bombs that Stark made. She screamed, an animal like sound. Imagines of him and of them started to show in front of her eyes, the flower crown he made for her on their fifth birthday, the snowman they made with Dat each winter, how clear his blue eyes were when he first saw the sea, how they danced while Puri Daj sang softly smoke curling around them from her pipe, how his beard tickled her face when he kissed her cheek, how his hand was perfectly made for her like two pieces of puzzle.

She wanted to kill Ultron more that she ever did. She hunts him down until she rips his heart just like he ripped her when Pietro died. Vision carried her out of there as the place turned to ashes, and it feel odd when he held her because only Pietro held her before after their parents death, only he had that right no other man because all of them looked at her with hooded eyes and smiles that are too sharp and too large to be real. But now her Pietro was gone. “You are Artemis and he is Apollo, never forget that. They can't fuction without one another.” Puri Daj voice ringing in her ears.

Captain and the archer carried her brother back to her. When she saw his body numb with bullet wounds it the moment she knows he is dead, and not one of her dreams were

she will wake up screaming and Pietro will make her raspberry tea and after hold her hand while he reads her something from a book he found in some abandoned building.  
She cries and held his cold hand ”I told you will die if you keep on being reckless, you damn fool!” she screamed “You acted just like a dumb Gadje!” she feels the archer, Barton wants to calm her but her powers start surrounding Pietro and her, acting like shield and later forming a sphere . She hums Loli Phabay because that what Pietro does when she is scared. “Yek pash tuke, yek pash mange” her voice broke as she sang but she keep on going, eyes tight shut as her tears were falling on Pietro. “Hop, hop, hop” her green eyes snapped open only to meets his blue ones. The sphere started disappearing, as Wanda jumped on her brother’s arm. He hugged her back, while saying “I am here Wanda, I am here”

He cradle her like she was made of glass, one hand stroking her hair the other holding her hand, so small and frail in comparison to his. He kissed her forehead and the small cut above her brow. She cried, tears soaking his shirt but this time the tears she sheds aren’t tears of sadness.

**Author's Note:**

> Made a little bit of changes, like the fact that Pietro is alive and they are Jewish Romas, because Wanda and Pietro have to be. First fanfiction about them I ever wrote. I don't ship them, for me those two have the strongest brother/sister bond on this world. I want more fics with them being friends, being brother and sister and helping one another with their family.
> 
> Small dictionary :  
> Daj-mom  
> Dat-dad  
> Puri Daj-grandmother  
> Puri Dat- grandfather  
> Phen- sister  
> Gadje- non Roma person/s. It usually used more to white people.  
> Yek pash tuke, yek pash mange- Half for you, half for me


End file.
